Waiting For It To Be Over
by Meg0613
Summary: Set around Return to Sender 1 and 2. The first chapter is right after Rusty leaves and Andy shows up. Not my characters!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting For It To Be Over

Chapter 1

Post Return To Sender Part 1

After Provenza leaves with Rusty Andy is there for Sharon.

Romamance, Hurt/Comfort, Shandy

Sharon heard the door close and the lock turn behind them. She knew they were gone. That her son was gone with them. God, she loved that boy every bit as much as her biological children and she had almost lost him today. She was prepared to die for him but she was not prepared to lose him and she almost had. It was then that all of the emotions of the day, weeks and months caught up with her and she collapsed on Rusty's bed in tears. She was so upset she hadn't heard Andy slip into her apartment as the others had left. She hadn't even heard him call her name.

"Sharon" Andy called out in a regular voice then again becoming more concerned when she didn't answer. He made his way down the hall to the boy's room where he saw the light on and he found her there. She was curled up on the bed holding a pillow crying.

"Oh, Sharon," He said in whisper. He didn't hesitate. He went to her immediately and without a thought he pulled all of her to him. At times he was hesitant with her but right now all he wanted to do was take all of this pain from him. She didn't resist as he pulled them both up against the headboard of Rusty's bed and he held her.

"He's gone, he's gone" she sobbed into his chest

"He's just at Provenza's Sharon. He will be back. He will be home soon. This will all be over."

"You don't understand Andy. I almost lost him. I couldn't protect him. That is my one job and I didn't do it. He could have died today because I didn't protect him and now he's gone. I failed him just like everyone else in his life."

Andy shifted them both slightly so that he could look at her as he spoke,

"Sharon, listen to me the very fact that boy is alive is because of you. You have loved him and protected him a million times over. When everyone is gave up on him, when Rios wanted to send him away. You refused to give up on him. And yes you almost lost him today, but you didn't. You saved him and now because you love him you sent him somewhere to be safe. You have not failed him. You have loved him and he knows that."

His words seemed to help her as she sat up a little and wiped her face with her hands. It was at that point she fully realized she was laying in Andy's arms in her son's bed. She pulled herself free from him and looked down the hallway.

"Thank you for coming over Andy. I'm sorry for all of this." She said

Andy placed a hand on her arm, "Don't apologize. I thought you could use a friend tonight. Why don't you go get changed and I will make you some tea."

Sharon smiled at him, he really was one of the most caring people she knew. That was where the temper came from it was a result of how deeply he felt things at times.

"That sound nice, thank you."

Sharon went to her room and changed into her some yoga pants and a t-shirt and washed her face off. Taking a second to look in the mirror. She was an absolute mess, there was no way around.

When she came out into the living room and was hanging up his phone and a cup of tea was sitting on the table for her.

"Dinner will be here in a little while. I ordered you the Lo Mein and some hot and sour soup." Andy told her.

"Andy, you didn't have to do that. I'm really not hungry." She started to protest

"I've been with you all day and haven't seen you eat anything. In fact I haven't seen you eat much of anything since Rusty started with Cooper and the gang. You need to eat." Andy insisted

Sharon smiled at him, "I didn't realize you pay so much attention to what I eat."

"I pay attention to everything that you do." He answered her before thinking, "I mean someone has to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

Suddenly the room was a little tense and Sharon started to straighten the perfectly clean living room. Andy felt in too.

"Hey, do you mind if I turn the Dodgers game on?"

"No, of course not."

They sat there in comfortable silence until the doorbell rang and Sharon jumped and reached for her gun. Andy put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's just dinner. Sit back down I will get it." He said, but she noticed he kept his hand on his gun as well.

They sat at her table and ate and talked with their normal level of comfort. For a little while it was just like one of their normal dinners together. Andy made her laugh telling her stories of trouble he and Provenza had made. She talked about Ricky and Emily. Her phone rang and she jumped a little.

"Rusty, is everything OK?" Sharon answered quickly

Andy sat up straighter and moved closer to her.

"Good Night, Rusty, I love you. Please call me in the morning." Sharon hung up the phone and smile

"He was just calling to say good night." She told him. When Sharon looked down at her phone she realized what time it was.

"Andy, it's after midnight. You need to go home and get some sleep."

"You obviously didn't notice my bag in the hallway." Andy responded causally pointing to the entryway.

"Why, do you have your overnight bag?" She asked him.

"Because I am not leaving until after this guys is caught and Rusty testifies" Andy answered his voice firm, ready for a fight with her if he needed.

"Andy that is not necessary. I will be fine. I know how to take care of myself."

"Like mother, like son?" Andy said dryly, "God, Sharon, do you not understand that you almost died today too? That lunatic was in your building? That he wrote you death threats too? That he is still out there?" He stopped for a second before saying, "I know that you almost lost Rusty today but I almost lost both of you. I was all the way at the office when you went after that monster and I wasn't here to have your back. No, Sharon, I am not leaving. You can try ordering me as my Captain and I will resign, but until I know that you are safe I am not leaving."

Sharon stood there speechless and stared at him.

"Andy. Think about how this will look."

"I don't give a damn about how this will look." He said, his voice still firm

Sharon sighed, she knew him well enough to know there was going to be no changing his mind and if she was honest with herself she wanted him to stay. The house was too lonely with Rusty gone.

"All right, I will go get some clean sheets for Rusty's bed." she told him

"No, his room is too far from you." He answered

"Andy!" she said alarmed and unsure

"Relax," he laughed, "I am taking the couch, but first I would like to take a shower. You need to go to bed and get some sleep. Good night Captain"

He turned and got his bag and headed for Rusty's bathroom.

Sharon stood in the living room watching him walk down the hall.

"Good night Lieutenant." She answered him and made her way to her bedroom too tired from the day to think about this current situation anymore.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting For It To Be Over

Chapter 2

Set around Return to Sender Parts 1 and 2. Not my characters. I love Reviews

Andy flipped off the light in Rusty's bathroom and made his way down the hall to the living room in his sweat pants and Dodgers shirt. He glanced towards Sharon's room wondering if she was sleeping. He hoped she was. The last few weeks, today especially, had taken a toll on her. He knew how scared she had been when she realized the man had Rusty, how mad she was when he got away, and how badly it hurt her to send the boy away. He would do anything to take some of that pain for her. He wanted so badly to hold her again and tell her that it would be all right. He was surprised she let him hold her as long as she did, that she let him see so much emotion. Holding her like that, seeing the depth of the emotion she carried, it did something to him that it shouldn't. It made the feelings that he tried to deny he had for her get even stronger. Then when he thought about how completely helpless he felt today when he knew she was going after the guy he knew he could no longer deny it, he was falling in love with his Captain. He was putting himself in a dangerous positon being here, so close with her, seeing her this way, but there wasn't a chance in Hell he was going to be anywhere else. She needed him, even if she didn't know it.

He laid down on the couch and turned the TV flipping to SportsCenter trying to clear his head. He had just turned the TV when he heard her. Sharon let out a scream from her bedroom. Without even thinking he grabbed his gun and ran to his room.

"No, stop, no stop" he heard her yelling

When he threw her door open he found her alone tossing around in bed.

"No, no, no" She kept saying

He dropped his gun on her dresser and went to her.

"Sharon, Sharon, its ok, you are dreaming." he said gently sitting on the edge of the bed touching her arm and face.

His presence woke her and she sat straight up gasping for air and grabbing at him. He pulled her into him just like he had earlier pulling them this time against her headboard.

"Shhhh, it's going to be OK." He stroked her hair and held her close.

"Andy, it was awful." She said crying again

"Tell me what happedned." He whispered

"I was running down the stairs like earlier, only this time I couldn't get into the apartment, the next thing I knew I was in the morgue and Rusty was wrapped in plastic like the other victims." She sobbed into his chest

"Honey, it was just a dream. Rusty is safe. You got to him in time" He realized what he had called her Honey and hoped she hadn't noticed. He was playing with fire here, but for now he didn't care about his heart. He only cared about her. "Do you want me to call Provenza and check on him." he offered.

She sat up a little and shook her head, "No, it's late and they need rest, we all do."

Andy took that as his hint to leave her bed, "Yes, I should let you get back to sleep." He said as he started to get up.

"Please stay." She said in a voice so soft and quiet he wasn't completely sure he had heard her, but then she leaned back against him. "Please" she whispered again.

"Of course." He said holding her close and settling them both into her bed.

He felt her go to sleep almost immediately. He laid there for a while holding her trying not to think or let himself feel too much. That was almost impossible though. Eventually he fell asleep and awoke a few hours later when the sun was just starting to come through the blinds. He looked down at the woman on his arms and knew he had never seen her look more beautiful. He gently moved the hair out of her face and without thinking he placed one soft kiss on the side of her face before slipping out of her bed.

Sharon stayed as still and quiet as she could not wanting Andy to know that she was awake. Waking to find herself in her Lieutenant's arms was not what she had expected this morning. Why was he there? Holding her in her bed? Then she remembered, she has asked him to stay. She felt embarrassed and started to say something until she felt him move the hair out of her face. She could tell he was staring at her. The next thing she knew she felt his lip softly brush her face as he slipped from her bed. He quietly walked out and closed the door. Sharon knew he did that to avoid an awkward situation first thing in the morning and she was grateful. Although the slight kiss to her face a produced an unexpected reaction in her and she felt her entire body get warm despite the fact he had left.

As soon as she heard him go down the hall she got up and showered. She could still smell him on her and she had to admit she like it but she needed to pull herself together. She took a longer than usual shower trying to collect herself. She found herself taking a little more care in how she looked today and what wore. Then she felt guilty for thinking about that with everything else that was going on.

When she finally came out of the bedroom she was surprised to find Andy already dressed in a fresh suit finishing breakfast.

"Good Morning" He said offering her coffee, "Rusty made me promise to make sure that you eat breakfast. He said that if he doesn't make it you won't eat."

She stared at him with her mouth slightly open, "Rusty, knows you stayed here?" she asked

"Well sure, he was just as worried about leaving you alone as you were about him going. That's when I told him I would stay until he came home."

She stood there still staring at him, silently accepting the coffee he was still holding out to her.

"Come on, eat before it gets cold." He said guiding her to the table.

"Andy, we need to talk about last night." She said looking at the table and away from him

He gently turned her to him and looked her in the eyes, "Sharon, we have a lot that we need to talk about, but not right now. Everything that we need to talk about can wait until this is over."

Sharon closed her eyes and she knew he was right and she also knew once again there was no point in arguing with him.

"OK, when this is over." She agreed

Andy smiled at her briefly and walked away before the urge to kiss her became too strong. "Now eat before Rusty gets mad at me." He ordered he with a smile

"Yes Lieutenant" she answered him with a smile, suddenly finding herself wondering just how her life was going to change when all of this was over.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting For It To Be Over

_Thanks for all the support! Again not my characters! _

Chapter 3

"Your car or mine?" Andy asked as Sharon put on her jacket and he clipped on his badge and gun.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant?" Sharon balked at his question. "We are not riding to work together. I can drive myself. I am not going to have people thinking…well whatever they would think if we showed up in the same car."

Normally Andy would have found her thinking amusing and maybe tried to pick at her but right now she was being so damn stubborn he couldn't take it.

"Damn it Sharon, I told you last night I don't care how things look." He answered her his voice revealing his frustration

"Well maybe I do." She said her voice matching his

Andy took a deep breath. He had really been hoping to avoid this next part because he knew it would really make her mad. "Sharon, Taylor already knows that I am here."

"You went over my head to Taylor?" She asked her voice getting louder

"No, he ordered you 24 hour protection." He told her

"Oh," she started her voice taking a tone that Andy didn't like at all, "So you are only here because Taylor ordered you?" her voice conveying her anger but also hurt. Then she looked at him her eyes narrowing to a look he hadn't seen before and he knew what ever came next wasn't going to be good, "Did he order you into my…"

"Stop, don't say that. We aren't going to talk about that while we are arguing about this." Andy said, his control over his emotions almost gone

"Well, Lieutenant, it seems that you are making all of the decisions around here. Would you mind telling me when I get to go back to be in control of my life?"

That's when Andy realized what he was dealing with. If there was one thing he knew about this woman in front of him was she needed to be in control and all of that had been taken from her. It caused his anger at her to vanish and made him want to hold her again. He knew this was not the time though.

He softened his voice and looked at her, "Sharon, I am sorry. I should have told you that Taylor ordered protection for you. But you need to know he didn't order me to be here. He was going to send the guys that were here earlier and I volunteered. I don't trust anyone else to watch you. And I am also sorry for that your control has been taken from you. I promise you as soon as this is over you will be back in control of your life. Now can we please go to work and catch this bastard."

Sharon grabbed Andy by the arm and turned him to her tears in her eyes again. "Andy, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. It doesn't matter to me why you are here I am just glad that you are. "

With that Andy felt the last of his control crumble as he pulled her in close. "There is nowhere else I want to be." He said quietly stroking her hair and once again placing a soft kiss on the side of her face. She looked up and put her hand on his face, "Thank you…for everything" she told him slowly moving from his arms and picking up her gun and badge. "Now, let's go catch this bastard." She smiled at him.

Andy looked up from the papers on his desk and around the murder room. Everyone had the same looks on their faces, determination and frustration. The day had been long and produced nothing. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost eight. He looked over to Sharon's office where her blinds were closed. She had been in there by herself for over an hour and he was worried about her. He knocked lightly and waited for her to answer before he went in. He closed the door behind him and looked at her. She was exhausted and he could tell she had been crying again. He walk around her desk and put turned her chair slightly so she was facing him. "Hey, it's just the first day. We are going to find him." He told her. When she didn't answer him he said, "I know you don't want to but I think we should call it a day. It's getting late and everyone needs some sleep."

"Please tell everyone, thank you and that they should head home for the night." She answered him

"Sharon, nobody here is going to leave before you do." He told her softly placing his hand over hers.

She knew that was probably true so she let out a small sigh and looked at him, "All right, let's go." She offered him a small smile and he squeezed her hand lightly before letting go of it. She packed up her things and they made their way out of her office and into the murder room.

"Thank you all, for everything. It's been a long day and I think we should all head home for the night.' Her voice sounding like her normal self. Andy knew she was forcing it and without thinking place his hand on the small of her back for support. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Provenza give him a look that he chose to ignore.

"Are you sure Captain?" Sanchez asked

"Yes, Julio, we can start back tomorrow." She said "Good night everyone"

She and Andy made their way down the hall to the elevator. Sharon was too lost in her thoughts to realize that her entire squad was watching them leave.

"Did they just leave together?" Buzz asked

"Yes, it appears they did." Tao answered

"All right people, you heard the Captain. Time to go home." Provenza instructed everyone trying to give his partner and captain some cover.

When they reached his car Andy looked in back and then opened the door for her, "Do you want to eat somewhere or pick something up and take it back to your place?" he asked her

"You mean I get a choice?" She asked him, this time with a slight tease to her voice and a smile

"Yes, I will even let you choose what you eat." He teased her back

They settled on take out from an Italian place on the in between the office and her condo. They carried everything in and set it down in the kitchen.  
"Do you want to go get changed? I can get this all out." Andy suggested. Sharon looked at him and let herself think briefly how nice this would be under different circumstances. She went to her room and changed and came back to find Andy had also changed and gotten their food out and poured her a glass of wine.

"I figured you would want red with your lasagna." He said handing her the glass

"Andy, you don't have to take care of me like this." She told him

"I know I don't have to and if it is bothering you I can stop." He answered he sincerely

She took the wine from him and said, "No, it's fine, I'm just not use to it."

He wanted to tell her that he would like to help her get use to it but he thought better of it. They sat and ate and talked much like the night before. Eventually they found themselves on her couch Sharon slowly sipping her second glass of wine. Somehow the conversation turned to her time with internal affairs and FID. "I've always wondered why you went that route? I mean you are a damn good officer and hate the real bad guys? Why spend most of your career investigating other cops?" He asked her

"Well, the reason I usually say is because I wanted to make sure the bad cops didn't ruin it for the good ones. The truth is thought it was safe." She took a much larger drink from her wine before finishing, "Jack left, for the second time when I told him I was pregnant with Ricky. "

"Asshole" Andy muttered under his breath.

"No, it was for the best he was drinking and gambling and I was making excuses. His leaving that time made me realize who he was and what I had to do. I realized I was the only parent my kids were going to have and I had to stay safe. It was either leave the department or transfer to internal affairs."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked her realizing that once again he was holding her hand and not entirely sure how that kept happening.

"What?"

"Why didn't you divorce him, two decades ago?"

"Once again it was safe" She said this time a little embarrassed,"You know how the department can be for women especially single women. Being married kept me away from all of that."

Andy sighed, "Sharon, have you ever gotten to make a decision just because it was right for you?"

She looked at him with a lot of honesty and said softly, "Not in a very long time."

At this point they were touching completely and Andy could no longer stop himself. He put a hand on either side of her face and leaned in a kissed her softly but purposely on the lips. When he pulled away from her he searched her face for a reaction. Her face was flushed and he realized she was moving closer to him. It took every bit of control he could find to open a little distance between them, knowing that things could get out of control quickly.

"You know that conversation we are going to have when this is over?" He asked her

"Yes" She said barely in a whisper

"You making decisions because something is right for you is going to need to be a part of it." He said before kissing her one more time.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting For It To Be Over

Chapter 4

Sharon woke up the next morning both disappointed and relived to find herself alone in her bed. She had slept better last night than she had in a long time and after their time on her couch last night Andy being in her bed would have only ended one way. A small smile came to her face remembering last night. The first kiss Andy gave her so tender and meaningful. It took her breath away and left her wanting so much more. When he went to kiss her a second time she let him know that. She pressed her lips harder against his and opened them wider, silently asking him to take the kiss deeper. He did not disappoint her. She felt his tongue against hers and she couldn't help let out a gasp. Unsure Andy started to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. At that point he need no more encouragement. He leaned her back against the arm of the couch one hand running though her hair and the other one quickly making its way up her back under her shirt. When neither of them could breathe anymore he buried his face in her hair and neck and said in a voice that she had never heard before, "I think it's probably a good idea if we call it a night." What surprised Sharon the most was the situation didn't feel awkward, it felt good and it felt right. As he helped her off the couch he kissed her softly again, "We are going to have so much to talk about." He whispered in her ear.

The ringing of her phone jolted Sharon back to the present it was DDA Rios, " DDA Rios, what can I do for you? Shouldn't you be getting Rusty ready to testify today?" Sharon asked her

"Don't worry Captain he is ready. I'm calling because Stroh's lawyer just called me. She wants to meet this morning and I thought you would want to be there." Rios explained

"Yes, of course I will meet you in the conference room in an hour, thank you." She hung the phone up quickly and went into the living room

"Andy, we need to leave in thirty minutes, Stroh's lawyer wants a meeting," She yelled out before turning back to get ready. The calm of last night was gone and all the anxiousness and worry was returning. She and Andy were ready in less than thirty minutes and met in her entry way. He handed her a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Breakfast" he offered

"Thank you," she said pausing briefly to look him in the eyes. There was no push in them no need to think about anything other than the work to be done and for that she was thankful for that. She quickly rubbed her hand over his and smiled at him.

The rest of the day was a whirlwind of emotions, Sharon feeling constantly distracted knowing Rusty was testifying. When Provenza returned and then Taylor called to tell her how well Rusty had done she felt hopeful they just had to catch this guy. Then Sykes found the invoice for the couch covers and the dominos began to fall. They had a name and they knew how to find him. What she saw in Weller's house almost shook her to the core. When the crime scene people came she allowed Provenza to take over. Andy, gently guided her outside.

"We are close Sharon. We are going to get him today," He told her gently rubbing her arm, "Rusty will come home to you tonight."

She placed her hand briefly over his, "I hope so." She said

Suddenly the commotion started again, they had a fix on his phone. They knew where he was. It was time for this to be over. Then it was, it was over, Weller was dead, Provenza had shot him, it was over.

Andy looked across the murder room to Sharon's office. He could see her and Rusty talking and he watched her hug him tight. He waited until Rusty left to go into her office.

"How is he?" he asked her with genuine concern in his eyes and voice

"He's going to be all right. He has some things to work through, but he has made a big step. As always I am so proud of him." She answered him her face glowing with the love only a mother can show. Andy smiled, this might be his favorite side of her.

"I'm glad. I was wondering, I don't want to get in the way but would it be all right if I came by later?" He asked her rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

She stepped a little closer to him, "Yes. I would like that. Just give us a little while to get settled." Sharon told him

It was almost ten when Andy knocked on her door. Rusty answered it. "Hey. Andy, what's up?" he asked

"I just came by to check on you guys and to pick up my stuff." He answered him

"All right, well I'm going to bed and Sharon is out on the balcony. Good night." He said as he made his way to his bedroom and closed the door.

Andy stood for a few minutes and watched Sharon on the balcony. He could tell she was deep in thought.

"Hey" he finally said coming up next to her at the balcony railing placing an arm around her waist.

"Hi" she greeted him warmly leaning into him and putting her head on his shoulder.

They stood that way for several minutes neither talking until Sharon finally broke the silence.

"So I've been thinking about what you said last night." She started

"Sharon, we don't have to do this tonight." He said quietly

"Andy, I don't have all of the answers but I was thinking about what you said about how I need to make decisions that are good for me and I've made a couple." She paused to look at him. She could tell he was worried about what would come next so she continued, "Tomorrow morning I am calling Gavin to have him draw up divorce papers for Jack. I am also asking him to start the process so that I can formally adopt Rusty."

"Wow, Sharon, those are both some pretty big decisions to start with," Andy said not totally sure how he was supposed to respond

"I would like to know what you think of those decisions." She said very seriously

"I think they are both fabulous decisions. I mean the divorcing Jack is about 20 years coming and regardless of what happens with us you deserve so much better than him. And as far as Rusty goes I think it's wonderful. I know how much you love him and he loves you. You guys are lucky to have each other." Then he stopped for a minute and turned her so that she was facing him and he took both of his hands in his and continued, "Sharon, I hope you realize by now how I feel about you. I will do whatever I can to support you in both of these decisions, at the end of all of it I just want you to be happy."

At that Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully. Andy brought her the rest of the way to himself allowing his hands to run from her waist to her face and back to the soft skin of her back that he had touched last night. Sharon ended the kiss and looked him in the eyes. "Andy, I'm ready to make my next decision." She told him softly her voice giving away how she felt.

"What's that?" Andy asked her in between placing soft kisses along her neck

"I'm ready to love you and I'm ready" she paused for a second when she realized he was no longer kissing her but looking at her with more love than she had ever seen, "Andy, I'm ready for you to take me to bed."

The End


End file.
